


Body Language

by slash4femme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: Gai is home from a long mission and Kakashi offers to give him a relaxing massage that ends up going places neither were expecting.





	Body Language

When Gai walks through the door of his apartment Kakashi is already there, stretched out on the couch, reading.

If Gai is surprised to see him he doesn't show it, but then he could probably feel Kakashi's chakra from outside the apartment and it's not like Kakashi hanging around Gai's place is anything new.

"Hey Gai." Kakashi looks up from his book, although he doesn't close it.

"Kakashi." Gai gives him a smile albeit not as bright as usual.

He looks exhausted, not the type of exhaustion that comes from chakra depletion necessarily just old fashioned fatigue.

This last mission had been a long one and evidently grueling although Kakashi can't spot any signs of injury.

Kakashi himself had been back from his own mission for almost a week, a mission that had turned out to be more dangerous in theory than in practice.

"How'd your mission go?" He asks moving his legs so Gai can sink down onto the other side of the couch. "Did the rest of your team do okay?"

Lee, Tenten, and Neji hadn't been working with Gai this time but instead had been assigned to a completely different mission. But the four of them had rendezvoused on their way back to Konoha and arrived together as a group.

"My mission went as expected. While my youthful students did exceptionally well. As is only to be expected from such shining examples of Konoha shinobi!" Even as tired as he is Gai still managed to inject the proper amount of enthusiasm and volume into his speech.

He'd been worried, Kakashi knows that. Gai always worries when his team goes out without him. Even though he knows they're all perfectly competent shinobi in their own right, who work well as a team and have an excellent track record of completing missions. Kakashi's very afraid though that to Gai they'll always be Gai's beloved children, not his colleagues. That kind of caring is dangerous, Kakashi wants to tell him, missions fail, shinobi don't come back. But he also might not be the best one to talk because there is a tiny part of him that still thinks maybe Naruto and Sakura are right. Maybe despite everything they will be able to find Sasuke and bring him back to the village.

So instead he says "Good." and smiles at Gai, shifting around on the couch so he can reach forward and rest his hand on Gai's knee.

Gai makes a small appreciative noise at the touch and covers Kakashi's hand with one of his own.

"Have you eaten?" Kakashi asks. "I made niku tofu for dinner and there's some left over."

It's what Gai usually makes for him when Kakashi gets back from long missions and Gai doesn't miss that by the way his eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles at Kakashi.

"A hearty, home-cooked meal sounds lovely rival."

Gai hauls himself off the couch and Kakashi stands too putting his book aside.

They both go into the kitchen where Kakashi makes himself tea and Gai reheats his dinner.

Gai sits at one end of the table and Kakashi sits at the other. It's nice, the two of them sitting together quietly, just the sound of their breathing and the click of Gai's chopsticks.

Kakashi drinks his tea and lets his mind wander a little bit more than usual. Now that Gai's home he doesn't have that persistent worry to constantly blocking out and he feels quieter, more settled inside.

"Thank you for making me such a delicious food!" Gai sets his chopsticks across his now empty bowl.

"Eh," Kakashi says. "I'm your boyfriend that's what I'm supposed to do right?"

Gai blinks at him, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He reaches across the table and uncurls Kakashi's fingers from around his cup of tea and captures them with his own.

"Kakashi," Gai says sounding very touched, tears sparkling in his eyes.

Kakashi blinks. "What?"

"It's just that, you've never called me that before, my love."

Kakashi does a mental rewind, trying to figure out if that's true or not. It feels like it isn't, with how long they've been together and all, but in general, he usually doesn't refer to Gai in that sort of way.

It seems unnecessary when people know what he's talking about when he says he's going to be spending the evening with Gai or can't make plans because Gai will be coming home from a mission.  

Gai is the one who calls Kakashi his partner, or his lover or just his love more often than not. Sometimes, but rarely, he'll refer to himself as Kakashi boyfriend. Generally only when they're alone together though and then only in a teasing way as if afraid that the term is somehow too juvenile or sweetly romantic for what the two of them have.

And really, Kakashi thinks, Gai should know better than that when one of them spends all his free time reading romance novels and the other is Maito Gai. They're always going to be ridiculously together, it's what they do.

He should probably tell Gai that more often. Although he's never been great with words, he's better at doing things.

So he scoots around the table until he can kiss Gai on the cheek. Gai makes a happy noise deep in his chest and turns his head to kiss Kakashi on the lips.

Even though the light cloth of Kakashi's mask he can feel the heat of Gai's lips against his own. Being this close to Gai is both exciting and comforting all at once, making Kakashi' heart beat a little faster. He tilts his head so his cheek can rub against Gai's as he drags their lips together, kisses the corner of Gai's mouth, down his jaw a little bit.

Gai has been gone a long time, Kakashi missed him so very much.  

They part when Gai pushes him back gently. "I as much as I would enjoy continuing this rival. I need to bathe."

Kakashi nods and gathers up the dishes while Gai pushes himself up and heads down the hall to the bathroom.

He washes up and fetches his book again so he can finish the chapter.

From the bathroom, he can hear the shower running.

It's late, Gai is obviously going to want to go to bed as soon as possible so Kakashi heads for the bedroom too, sets up the futon and gets changed into his pajamas. Calling it an early night won't hurt him either, besides he can always stay up reading while Gai sleeps.

Gai comes back into the bedroom eventually dressed in a green cotton robe, belt only loosely tied around his waist. The front gapes open to show off the strong lines of his chest.

Kakashi, sitting crossed legs on the bed, takes a moment to admire the view as Gai sits beside him and lets out a long tired sigh. He rolls his shoulders back trying to work out some of the tension in his upper back and neck, then uncurls his legs in a truncated stretch.

Watching him Kakashi can't help but think about the amount of time Gai must have spent standing, jumping, running, walking, training, fighting. Long weeks of almost constantly being on his feet, on top of a lifetime of the same. Kakashi's spends almost as much time on the move as Gai does and he knows the toll it takes on his feet, ankles, knees, and lower back.

Gai knows how to move and how to fight so that he inflicts the least amount of damage on himself and his joints. Even so, there's a level of physical strain that comes from simply being in motion that much of the time.

It hadn't been that bad at twelve, or sixteen or even twenty but Kakashi is feeling it more and more every day and with every mission. Gai, who's a little bit older than him and a whole lot harder on his body must be feeling it too, especially after missions like the last one.

He watches Gai slowly rotate his left ankle not even bothering to hide the grimace as he does.

"Here," Kakashi says impulsively. "Let me?"

Gai looks up at him eyebrows raised in question and Kakashi shifts on the bed before he can think better of it until he's sitting in front of Gai and can draw Gai's feet onto his lap.

Gai doesn't have beautiful feet, not that Kakashi's spent a lot of time thinking about the relative attractiveness of feet in general. He suspects though that even people who like feet won't be that into Gai's. There is nothing petite or delicate about Gai's feet. They're very calloused and heavily tanned from Gai spending nearly all his time outdoors and sprinkled with dark hairs. It's obvious that almost all the bones in both have been broken at least once in some cases multiple times.

Kakashi runs his thumb across a scar on top of Gai's right foot where an enemy pinned it to the ground with a kunai in an attempt to immobilize Gai back when they'd been about thirteen. Kakashi can remember Gai pulling the kunai out and continuing to fight like it hadn't even happened even though his sandal had been full of blood by the time the fight was over.

Kakashi has never given a foot massage before but he understands bone, sinew, and muscle well enough. Understands Gai's body in particular and listens to Gai's breathing, stays alert to his body language. He senses the almost imperceptible tensing when he does something that hurts or the way muscle under his fingers loosens just a little.

He moves his hands slowly, fingers pressing along the curve of Gai's foot, thumbs working into the tender spots of the arch and top just enough for them to soothe them. Gai's breath hitches when Kakashi presses, just there the muscles in his calf tensing and then relaxing into Kakashi' touch even though Kakashi isn't anywhere near them yet.

"Kakashi." Gai's voice is slow and deep curling around the word.

"Is this all right?" Kakashi's hands pause, looking up at Gai, thinking belatedly that he probably should have checked before starting not that Gai's ever been shy when it comes to telling Kakashi what he does or doesn't like.

Gai nods, cheeks flushing a little. "Very all right, rival."

Kakashi's smiles under his mask look back down as he pressed into the heel of Gai's foot harder this time since Gai has less sensation there. Gai makes an approving noise, eyes falling shut as Kakashi presses in a circular pattern working into the meat of the heel.

Gai falls more than lays back against the covers as Kakashi works him, one arm pillowed under his head, his feet still in Kakashi's lap.

Kakashi works back up the arch of Gai's foot massages each of his toes and then pressing into the space between them where the skin is still a little damp from so recently being washed. It's the only place where Gai's skin is still soft, and he squirms when Kakashi's rubs gently with the pad of his fingers. He does it again and Gai makes a soft, half stifled noise. He has his eyes open now, watching Kakashi.

Kakashi gets the sudden, almost overwhelming urge to replace his fingers with his tongue. It's something he's never even thought of doing until right this second and he's not a hundred percent sure yet if he is actually willing to go through with it at all.

He looks up, meets Gai's gaze, licks his lips as much as he can while wearing his cotton, sleeping mask.

The atmosphere between them has shifted they can both feel that.

Kakashi hadn't actually meant for this to become sexual. He had just meant it to be a relaxing and comforting intimacy that nevertheless ended with them both going to sleep early.

Now though ...

He leans forward a little bit, lets his fingers slide against Gai's skin, pressed his thumb very deliberately against the arch of Gai's foot, listens to the way his breathing changes as Kakashi moves.

They need to talk about this, as much as it might seem like it when they fight, they can't actually read each other's minds and this isn't something you just do without asking.

Well, nothing for it then. Kakashi reaches up, unfastens his mask, pulling it away from his face. He kneels up and forward.  Gai's hand rises at the same time coming to rest lightly on the back of Kakashi's neck. Their lips meet, slide together, slow, easy and so right.  

Gai is warm underneath him, press up to against him. His robe as fallen almost completely open at this point and he brings his other hand up to slide under the hem of Kakashi's tshirt, move lazily against Kakashi's stomach, his side before settling at the small of his back. Kakashi lets himself relax down against Gai, letting Gai take a little bit more of his weight.

He's always been a sucker for the way it feels when their chests press together when he can feel Gai's heartbeat and his breath like it's vibrating through Kakashi's own ribcage.

"Rival," Gai says when they break apart. "My love, I did not think it possible given my current state but you have still skillfully managed to ignite my passions."

"Uhuh," Kakashi says although it's actually pretty sweet and he has to press his face against Gai's shoulder for a moment to hide his blush. "Speaking of passions, I would like to use my mouth on you."

Gai's eyebrows draw together as he frowns. Kakashi's guesses he hadn't been as clear as he could have been.

"On your feet." He clarifies, "I mean I can also suck you off if you want." He tries to make it sound like it's a casual thing but probably doesn't succeed.

"I ..." For a moment Gai seems struck speechless which doesn't often happen. Kakashi watches patiently as Gai thinks about it and then meets his gaze again.

Gai nods, reaches out so he can take Kakashi's hand with his, slip their fingers together. "Yes, Kakashi. I think I would very much like you to use your mouth on whatever part of my body you see fit."

Gai is deadly serious and Kakashi swallows because that's a lot all at once. He's not sure he's ready for Gai to throw open that door and say essentially, "yes I trust you to do whatever you want to me. To have that control." Albeit in a limited sense.

He kisses Gai again for reassurance, pressed his hand against Gai's chest to feel his strong, steady heartbeat. Then he sits back onto his heels again.

He doesn't go for it right way, doesn't even start at Gai's feet, instead he finds the worst of the sore muscles in Gai's calves kneads them slowly until Gai lays back again, relaxing into the futon with a sigh. Kakashi traces across the scars here. Places where Gai's been cut when he'd kicked an opponent with a bladed weapon. He bends down and kisses a jagged scar where Gai broke his leg badly enough to force the bone out through the skin. The dark hair there tickles his lips and nose. Kakashi runs his lips over it again just to feel the different textures then kissed up to Gai's kneecap where there is another impressive scar. He works his fingers across the back of Gai's knee, very gently and mouths at the rough skin at the top. He worked his way back down Gai's calf, gently tries to work some of the strain out of his ankle.

Then switches over to the other leg massaging the calf there too up to his knee and down to the ankle and the foot he hadn't gotten to yet.

He settles again with Gai's foot in his lap, like he had before, massages it, more confident now that he knows what Gai likes, working from the heel up. Gai breathes deeply, more relaxed than aroused as Kakashi presses his thumbs up the arch of his foot, but his breathing does hitch when Kakashi's fingers slide between his toes again. He strokes the fragile skin there like he did on the other foot, massages each toe then pushes back between them, presses down just a little, not enough to hurt, but certainly enough for Gai to feel it.

Bending he brushes his lips against Gai's ankle, the curved side of his foot.

"Kakashi," Gai says. He doesn't sound turned on exactly, more affectionate and helpless, and maybe a little bit desperate although Kakashi doesn't know for what.

It makes emotion swell in his chest, helpless affection of his own echoing Gai's. He closes his eyes for a moment pressed his mouth against Gai's warm skin. It smells like Gai, shower water, and soap. He tastes the way Gai always tastes. Kakashi doesn't know how to describe it, the way it fills him up and makes him want desperately all at once.

He slides his mouth up, flicks his tongue out and tastes. The skin here is soft, the tiny creases on the underside of Gai's toes, the spaces between them. It still tastes gloriously like Gai, warm and now wet from Kakashi's tongue.

Gai is making sounds that are a little bit too ragged to be a gasp.

"Kakashi." He says, over and over voice soft and low.

His hips shift against the bed. His legs opening as much as he can with Kakashi having a firm grip on his ankles. Kakashi licks the crease between Gai's toes again, mouths the tender undersides, let's mouth slide down the curve of his foot, open, wet and wanting.

All he can smell and taste is Gai, that alone would be enough to make him hard. There's also the fact Gai is letting him do this, trusting him to because Kakashi wanted it. And that Kakashi can be here, on his knees, making Gai feel good after he worked and fought so hard to keep them all safe. The two together makes his cock pulse a little in his pajama pants.

"Good?" Kakashi asks raising his head to look at Gai and Gai nods, still flushed and now wonderfully disheveled looking.

"Good, not ... what I was expecting but good, Kakashi, so good, my love."

Kakashi bends back to cradle Gai's other foot in his hands. He's a little more adventurous this time, licking up the curve of the arch kissing his toes before he delves between them. He laps the small, sensitive space, tastes the skin.

He reaches down with his free hand and rubs himself through his pajamas, lets himself fill up with the taste of Gai, the deep, rumbling noises he's making. He grazes his teeth along the tender little creases right where toes meet the ball of the foot, feels the way it makes Gai quiver. With the tip of his tongue, he soothes the same place and then nips again.

Gai's legs part for real now with a needy urgency. Gai hasn't touched himself yet. Kakashi wants to put his mouth on Gai there too, but he also wants to rub them together until they're both a sated, sticky mess.

He reaches up and pulls Gai's robe completely open. Gai makes an appreciative noise and spreads his legs far enough for Kakashi to rest between them.

Since Gai's offering, Kakashi is completely happy to settle there. He mouths across Gai, just to taste him and listen to Gai's breathing hitch. Like it had when Kakashi had used his mouth on Gai's feet but also completely different at the same time. Here Gai smells like pure arousal and like Gai. Kakashi rocks his hips against the futon, eyes falling half shut as he sucks and licks.

It doesn't take much to make Gai very wet, hand on the back of Kakashi's head urging him on. Kakashi runs his own hands up where the muscles along the insides of Gai's thighs tense and trembling, massages gently just to hear Gai groan. He flicks his tongue out to delicately trace hot, soft folds, pushes it into Gai until Gai growls and the hand in Kakashi's hair clenches hard enough to hurt and make Kakashi's own cock leak through his pants, onto the bed.

He whimpers, pressed forward, trying to cover more of Gai with his mouth. Licks slowly across Gai with the flat of his tongue and then pressed into him again.

"Kakashi." Gai's voice trembles. "I can't, I'm going to ..."

Kakashi takes his mouth way and reaches down with a hand that shakes a little to pull at his pajama pants, pushing them down around his thighs. He presses himself forward until they can rub together. Gai is swollen and erect and he moans when Kakashi rubs against him. Kakashi hisses out a breath between his teeth. He can feel Gai, his heat, and wetness, the rasp of coarse hair around his groin. It feels so good against his cock, and he's so very close.

Gai's big, callused hand reaches down, holding them together and fisting around the head of Kakashi's cock at the same time.

It's too much. Kakashi is shaking and coming, and Gai's hips rise as he does. He ruts against Kakashi hard and fast making Kakashi whine and bite his lip because he's oversensitive now and Gai's hand has gone from perfect to too tight. But it's worth it when Gai comes against him a moment later.

Kakashi uses his masterful ninja reflexes not to fall on Gai, but instead, falls onto the bed beside him, their legs still tangled together and his pants still around his knees.

Gai smooths a hand across Kakashi's ribs as they both catch their breath and Kakashi at least basks in the sleepy relaxed feeling that always sets in after sex with Gai.

"That wasn't how I was intending this to go." He says and Gai raises his eyebrows.

"Oh? It seemed quite successful to me."

"Well, yeah." Kakashi grins and lets his own hand linger against the warm skin and hard muscles of Gai's chest. "But I had intended to just give you a massage and then go to bed. The rest just sort of happened."

Gai hums a little bit and snuggles into Kakashi side. "I have no complaints."

"Me neither."  

Kakashi should probably get out of bed and clean himself up or put on new pajamas at least. Instead, he just kicks the pants all the way off and drops them into a heap on the floor to deal with tomorrow. That leaves him in only a tshirt but it's one of Gai's, so it's extra big on him anyway. He fumbles around until he finds his mask and pulls it back on and then curls into Gai.

"Thank you Kakashi for dinner, and the massage, and the lovemaking." Gai is blushing, managing to look both enthusiastic and shy at the same time as he says it.

"Don't thank me." Kakashi rolls over so he can sling one arm around Gai and also bury his face in the pillow. "I liked doing it."

Gai also shifts, compensating for Kakashi's new position on the bed, kisses the curve of Kakashi's ear, breath tickling his skin.

"Train with me tomorrow morning," Gai says in the most seductive voice possible.

Kakashi rolls back over so they are pressed together again, chest against chest, faces close enough they could kiss without much trouble at all. In fact, Kakashi does move just enough to brush a kiss across Gai's lips.

He pitches his voice soft and intimate when he says "No."

Gai makes a disgruntled, squawking noise and thumps him hard with a pillow.

Laughing Kakashi rolls off the futon and away from this masterful attack from one of the top jounin in the village. Until Gai wrestles him, semi-resisting, back onto the bed and into Gai's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally meant this to be quick PG fluff to cheer myself up while I was stressing out. It turned into something slightly different instead. Sorry about that.


End file.
